Do You really wanna know?
by Lady Canu
Summary: Si Danny Phantom desaparece misteriosamente, solo hay una cosa que JAMÁS se debe hacer: No vayas a buscarlo a la guarida de Clockwork. Puede que te encuentres… con tu peor pesadilla. Resumen completo adentro!
1. Chapter 1: missing

Do you really wanna know Hola a todos!! Yo soy Lady Canu y les presento mi primer fic. Me encanta leer fanfictions pero ahora me dieron muchas ganas de hacer uno propio. Espero que les guste y aunque sé que es el primer capítulo, y no tan especial por lo tanto, los demás van a estar mejores, lo prometo. Tengo unas muy buenas ideas planeadas para escribir, pero les advierto: lo puse en T´ por una muy buena razón…

_Resumen:_ Si Danny Phantom desaparece misteriosamente, solo hay una cosa que JAMÁS se debe hacer: No vallas a buscarlo a la guarida de Clockwork. Puede que te encuentres… con tu peor pesadilla. Lamentablemente, su familia y amigos rompieron esta regla y lo que les queda ahora es escuchar su historia de terror…La gente es sabia cuando dice que es mejor no decir algunas cosas´. Después de PP y basado en TUE.

_Disclaimer:_ ¡¿Creen que no sabría si me perteneciera alguno de los personajes?! No es como si estuviera borracha o algo así… _tira disimuladamente la botella de licor muuuy lejos de ahí_

* * *

**Do you really wanna know?**

_Capítulo 1: Missing_

Era una mañana cálida y los tibios rayos de sol acariciaban cada remoto rincón de la tranquila ciudad de Amity Park. Bueno, quizá no tan tranquila. Era bien conocido que en esa localidad se hallaba la mayor concentración de fantasmas de la zona. Éstos eran tan comunes, que si uno miraba al cielo solo por un momento, podría ver a uno o dos volando y tratando de causar caos. A continuación aparecería otro, que en vez de unirse a ese grupo, pelearía con ellos y los mandaría de vuelta a la zona fantasma. ¿Suena raro que uno de ellos se torne en contra de los suyos? Bueno, en esta ciudad no. Es más, por la mayoría de los ciudadanos, era considerado un héroe.

Cada vez que lo veían, con sus usuales ojos verdes fluorescentes, su cabello blanco como la nieve y su vestimenta con el símbolo que siempre lo caracterizaba, cada mirada se encendía con una esperanza renovada. Éste no se trataba de cualquier fantasma, era Danny Phantom, o más conocido por ellos como el chico fantasma. Por varios meses había intentado convencer a todos los habitantes, en vano, que sus intenciones no eran las de lastimar a alguien.

Ahora, un par de meses después del "episodio" del asteroide que casi destruye a la tierra, nadie dudaba de sus intenciones y lo consideraban un verdadero héroe. Pero sin duda lo mas shockeante fue el descubrir que su nuevo ídolo era mitad humano y mitad fantasma. Su nombre original era Danny Fenton, el hijo de los renombrados cazadores de fantasmas, Maddie y Jack Fenton. Luego de unas semanas se fueron acostumbrando al saber quien era en realidad, algunos tardaron más, otros menos.

Sin embargo, aún habiendo pasado dos meses desde el incidente, habían algunos que aún disfrutaban chismeando y hablando de él sin acostumbrarse al hecho que también era un ser humano. Esas reuniones eran llevadas a cabo en el lugar favorito de los chismosos, el supermercado; y una de ellas estaba apunto de comenzar.

Los hombres simulaban ver los precios de algunas cosas que ni siquiera pensaban comprar para disimular el hecho que miraban a alguna chica bonita. Las mujeres, que se hallaban en mayor medida, parloteaban entre ellas con ansiedad, sujetando sus carritos o ignorando a sus hijos que pedían que les compraran esto y aquello. Una de ellas se encontraba en el centro de una pequeña ronda que se había hecho a su alrededor.

"Vamos, dale, no nos dejes así" le rogaba una de las que la rodeaba- ¿qué viste? ¿Qué viste?

"No se si debería…" contestaba con calma, sonriendo malignamente.

"Por favor!! "Rogaban todas.

"Ok, ok, chicas no hay que hacer tanto escándalo por un chisme, les contaré". Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Esto pasó recién, justo cuando salí de mi casa para venir para acá…"

**Flash Back**

_Una mujer caminaba apurada por la vereda de la calle Carroussel__ mientras que con un pequeño espejo de mano se tanteaba la cara en busca de alguna imperfección o que se le hubiera corrido el maquillaje. Acababa de pasar justo al lado de un pequeño callejón que quedaba entre dos grandes construcciones cuando, con la ayuda del espejo divisó una figura que rápidamente se dirigía hacia el suelo, entrando justo en el oscuro espacio que había quedado tras ella. La figura sin dudas pertenecía al chico fantasma pues había reconocido su traje y su pelo blanco. Lo oyó estrellarse con un gran estrépito y un grito de dolor. _

_A pesar de que sabía que tenía que ir a la "reunión__", ella se quedó para saber lo que sucedía, ¡si tenía suerte podría hablar con él en persona! _

_Sin embargo, esos no eran los mismos planes que la criatura que lo andaba persiguiendo. Con gran rapidez lo siguió al callejón y luego ella no vio más nada. No vio nada pero escuchó todo. Golpes, gruñidos, gritos y sonidos de explosiones de ectoplasma. Luego, nada pudo prepararla para esto, fue despedida para atrás y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe mientras se cubría los oídos. _

_El silencio que ocurrió después no fue de tanta importancia para ella pues se había dado cuenta que se había roto una uña y se lamentaba por ello. Si solo hubiera puesto atención, si se hubiera arriesgado a mirar dentro del callejón, hubiera notado __que las dos figuras, Danny Phantom y su enemigo, no estaban y en su lugar yacía un charco espeso y caliente de sangre verde y roja._

**Fin del Flash Back**

"¡Increíble!, ¿de veras lo viste?" inquirió una mujer joven.

"Sí, lo vi." afirmó con orgullo de su historia

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, casi castaño, que comparaba unos precios y distinguió enseguida que se trataba de una compradora novata pues lo primero que agarraba era lo que ponía en el carro, sin comparar precios y marcas. Eso le llamó la atención y se dirigió a ella.

-Querida, querida, si compras esto vas a terminar pagando una fortuna y no vale la pena ¿quieres que te asesore un poco?- su sonrisa era muy empalagosa y si alguien hubiera tenido un poco de sentido común, la hubiera puesto en su lugar. Lamentablemente, le mujer, tan desesperada como estaba, aceptó esta ayuda con gratitud.

"Tranquila, solo pásame la lista y yo haré el resto" se ofreció.

"¡Ay! No sabe lo mucho que le agradezco, soy buena para algunas cosas pero para esto…"

"¿Hace mucho que no venís a hacer las compras?" indagó vagamente mirando la larga lista.

"si, si vengo, pero no es mi pasatiempo favorito sinceramente…"

"Ok, pero seguro te gustan los nuevos chismes, ¿o no?"

"No realmente" Pero agregó al ver la cara de la señora "pero si de verdad querés contarme, no hay problema. Mis hijos y mi esposo no me esperan en casa hasta las ocho."

"Perfecto. ¡Hoy me encontré cara a cara con Phantom y lo vi pelear en vivo!"

La pelirroja se congeló en el lugar, en sus oídos, la palabra "pelear" resonaba.

"¿peleó? ¿Contra quién?" preguntó temerosamente.

"La verdad es que nunca lo había visto antes, se veía bastante terrorífico a mi parecer."

"¿Algo más pasó? Le ganó, ¿No es cierto?"

"Emmm…sinceramente, no lo se" por primera vez, la sonrisa cayó de su rostro y fue reemplazado por absoluta confusión "me caí hacia atrás por una especie de onda de choque y luego no oí más nada. Sin embargo, no los vi salir del callejón…"

"Callejón… ¿cuál callejón?" pregunto con ansiedad, interrumpiéndola.

"El de la calle Carroussel, entre los grandes edificios del centro." luego habló en un susurro, para ella misma "debí haberme fijado, Phantom se veía bastante malherido antes de su pelea, y encima caer de diez metros de altura no es bueno para nadie y luego estaban los gritos…" Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"¡BASTA!" gritó la otra mujer y ella la miró. Parecía a punto de llorar y no podía entender porqué esa reacción tan de repente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" estaba anonadada.

"¿Cómo pudiste quedarte ahí parada mientras veías que lo maltrataban así?" sus instintos de madre por fin habían salido a flote.

"Era un fantasma, no espera, eran dos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" dijo ofendida.

"No se, no se…"ya estaba llorando la pelirroja- "no quiero que le pase nada, por favor, por favor" rogaba para sí misma.

" ¿Por qué te importa tanto y de esa manera un simple fantasma?" el shock era tanto que ya se había olvidado de gritar.

"¡¡Es que no es un simple fantasma!!" gritó la joven mujer- ¡Ese niño es mí hijo!

La mujer mayor se le quedó mirando en shock. Había estado hablando con la conocidísima cazadora de fantasmas, Madeline Fenton, ¡ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y le había contado a ella todo lo horrible que había pasado su propio hijo!

No pudo reaccionar, ni decir nada antes de ver como Maddie salía corriendo sin comprar nada, pero sabía que iría al callejón con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo. Esperanza que, muy dentro de ella, Dora Quill, la mayor chismosa del barrio, no quedaba pues luego de caer había escuchado de la "criatura" una tenebrosa risa, tan fría como el hielo, que anunciaba su victoria. Una risa típica se un sociópata lunático listo para matar. Para ella, el chico no había tenido oportunidad.

Sin embargo, una madre no se rendía y buscaba a su hijo no muy lejos de allí.

"Resiste mi bebé, mami está en camino..."

* * *

No hay suficiente angst en este capitulo como yo hubiese querido pero ya voy a tener la oportunidad, si, si… jajaja (hagan de cuenta que es una risa malvada, ¿si?)

Me encantaría que me dejen reviews para saber como ando y si les gusta. Acepto incluso críticas constructivas

Gracias a todos igualmente por leerlo. Trataré de actualizar en la semana o la que viene!

Lady Canu


	2. Chapter 2: The ally and the cheat

Capitulo 2

Al fin pude actualizar  y traerles el segundo capítulo. Éste en realidad podría en entrar bien en la categoría _hurt/comfort_ pero como lo que pienso hacer más adelante es peor todavía… jeje. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y ahora me voy a dedicar a contestarlos.

**Ghost Steve**: Por ser la primera persona que me mandó un review tenés un lugar de honor. Te agradezco de verdad tu apoyo con el primer cáp y debés saber que sin poder evitarlo empecé a saltar (si, literalmente) en el lugar de la alegría. Espero que te guste éste y no te decepcione la historia, saludos!! ;)

**saQhra:** Te voy a ser muuy sincera. ¿Por qué lo puse en Dan Phantom & Maddie F.? Tengo dos motivos: uno por que antes no había ninguna historia con esa categoría y quería ser la primera (si, muy tonto, lo sé U) y segundo, quizá trabaje algo sobre esa relación, no se :9 Igualmente muchas gracias por el apoyo y el consejo (ya lo utilicé) y epero que te guste el cáp

Sin más que decir… les presento…

**Do you really wanna know?**

_Capitulo 2: The ally and the cheat_

(Dani PoV)

Jamás me perdonaré por lo que hice… o en realidad no hice. Yo sé que debí haber sido más rápida, más fuerte, más útil, pero una y otra vez me demostraba lo contrario. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un pequeño juego de las "escondidas" podía convertirse en semejante pesadilla? Por mucho tiempo peleé por que me consideraran una chica independiente, fuerte y sin miedo a nada, a pesar de mi edad y tamaño. Debo decir que me había convencido a mi misma de ello bastante también.

Sin embargo, ese ser desmoronó mi confianza con más facilidad que un castillo de naipes y me demostró lo inútil que era. Y para empeorarlo más, Danny consideraba que no era de mucha ayuda, ¡y hasta me rogó que me fuera lejos! "Cómo no… y después le voy a decir a mi "papá" que lo amo" pensé irónicamente. Así que, luego de ser dejada atrás, al perseguir a ambos fantasmas, llegué a ver a un pequeño callejón sin salida, donde, aún desde lejos, se oían los forcejeos de ambos. Aumenté lo más que pude mi velocidad al oír unos gritos espantosos. Aunque estaba agotada, fui lo más rápido que pude y preparada para protegerlo, a Danny, mi ÚNICA familia…

Nada…eso fue lo que encontré, nada. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas mientras me sentaba cansada y furiosa. Poco me importó que el suelo dónde me había sentado estuviera húmedo y pegajoso… no por lo menos hasta unos minutos después. Grité lo más fuerte que pude al ver esa sangre. Verde y roja, como la misma que corre por mis venas. No pude contener más las lágrimas y una a una salieron.

"Da-Danny perdóname, soy u-una tonta y débil… ¡TODO ES-TO ES MI C-CULPA!"

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el sueño me ganó la partida y cerré los ojos, inconscientemente, deseando que todo lo que había pasado no fuera nada más que una simple pesadilla. No obstante, las pesadillas decían otra cosa…

Desperté y no sabía donde estaba. Ya no sentía la dura piedra sobre la que me había acostado sino una cómoda cama con sábanas de seda. Escuchaba vagamente un murmullo de varias personas y me pregunté si me harían daño. Parpadeé para que las imágenes se volvieran más nítidas y logré ver a un par de mujeres que hablaban en voz baja cerca de mí. Una era una mujer joven, de no más de 18 años, de un color de pelo zanahoria con una vincha turquesa. La mujer mayor, cuyo pelo también era pelirrojo pero mucho más oscuro, vestía un traje muy pegado al cuerpo y en su cara había lo que yo podría asegurar que eran restos de lágrimas secas. No pude sentirme más aliviada, conocía a ambas personas por ser los familiares de mi "primo", eran su madre y su hermana. Callada, decidí escuchar antes de que notaran que me había despertado.

"…Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar. Ya llamé a Sam y Tucker y están en camino para acá. Ellos saben más que yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, sobre los fantasmas a los que Danny se ha enfrentado" suspiró Jazz.

"Si, lo sé, pero aún me preocupa. ¿Y si se trata de uno que no conocemos? Por lo que sé no le molestaría lastimarlo porque ví muy bien esa sangre en el piso y…" replicó compungida su madre.

"¡Mama!" le interrumpió molesta entre dientes "deja de pensar en eso, no quiero ni pensarlo" añadió con la voz apenas sobre su aliento.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y creí que era lo mejor hacerme notar. Gemí. Mi plan había funcionado porque rápidamente ambas giraron la cabeza hacia mí y se me acercaron. Les dediqué una sonrisa vacilante y dormida. Después de todo ellas no me conocían porque nunca le pedí a Danny que me presentara, ni siquiera después de lo del asteroide. Yo quería ser un espíritu libre y no necesitaba más que saber que Danny estaría ahí como mi familia. Lastima que no sabía si incluso me quedaba él ahora…

"Hola" me saludó dulcemente Maddie "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solo un poco sacudida, pero nada fuera de lo normal" intenté bromear. Supongo que vendrá de herencia Phantom.

"Me alegro que te encuentres bien pero me sorprendió mucho verte ahí dormida. ¿Te atacaron o algo?"

"Se podría decir que si, pero eso no importa, soy una chica fuerte" en cuanto dije eso un nudo enorme se formó en mi garganta cortándome el habla. Forcé a las lágrimas para que no salieran.

Maddie me miró con cara de que no se había creído nada de lo que yo había dicho y dijo acusadoramente:

"Algo pasó en ese lugar. Alguien te atacó, se llevó a mi hijo y tengo el presentimiento se que sabés algo al respecto"

"Mamá, no la presiones tanto, acaba de despertarse" le reprochó su hija. Luego, se dirigió a mí "Por cierto, no sabemos aún tu nombre…"

Ruidos en el piso de abajo la hicieron mirar hacia donde se encontraba la puerta. Rápidamente, bajó las escaleras, habló con las personas que acababan de llegar y al poco tiempo la oí volver a subir, esta vez, acompañada de dos personas a las cuales yo conocía muy bien. Eran Sam y Tucker. Estaban hablando entre ellos, muy preocupados.

"¿…pero nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera una pista de quién pudo haber sido?" Preguntaba Sam.

"No" respondía abatida Jazz. Me sentí culpable, yo quizá podría ayudarles, darles alunas características, pero el hacerlo significaría que entendieran verdaderamente quién soy, además de que reconocieran que era débil y que era mi culpa que se lo llevaran.

"Lo intenté rastrear por todo el pueblo con mi PDA, sin embargo, no hay ninguna señal de que esté aquí. Podría haber sido Plasmius, así que, también mandé a que investiguen por Winsconsin. Me dijeron que no habían encontrado nada y que él no se encontraba todavía allí. ¡Debe estar flotando en el espacio todavía!" Se rió. Mientras decía eso, noté que estaban entrando a la habitación. Ni bien lo hicieron, se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Dani?" preguntaron ambos chicos y al acercarse me preguntaron si estaba bien. Les respondí que sí pero no me creyeron. _Ya nadie me cree una palabra._

"¿Se conocen?" inquirieron las mayores ante nuestra confianza.

"Sí, ella pertenece al equipo Phantom desde hace un tiempo" dijo Sam

"¿y cómo es eso?" interrogó la mamá de Danny seria, seguramente, refiriéndose a mi edad. Tengo casi trece, no soy un bebé…

"¿Dani podrías mostrarles?" sugirió Tucker. Tragué saliva, pero asentí. Era ahora o nunca.

Sentí los aros formarse en mi cintura, para luego, deslizarse en lados contrarios abarcando todo mi cuerpo. Cuando terminé, ví a través de mi pelo blanco las caras de sorpresa de Maddie y Jazz y les sonreí tímidamente.

"No sabía que existía otro mitad fantasma_" _Dijo acusadoramente Jazz a los adolescentes. "¿Cuándo planeaban decirlo y cuántos más hay? Preferí responder por ellos al ver sus caras conflictuadas.

"No es culpa de ellos, es mía. Yo les dije que no dijeran nada, pero bueno, los secretos nunca duran para siempre." Jazz asintió, pero me estaba molestando bastante la mirada inquisidora de Maddie. Parecía como si me investigara. Entonces dijo:

"¿Y tu familia no estará preocupada de que no estés en tu casa?" Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, no pude evitar que se me llenaran de lágrimas.

"No tengo una verdadera familia. Nunca la tuve y lo más cercano siempre fue Danny. Yo siempre lo consideré como un primo para mí…" volví a suspirar y confesé "…sin embargo, lo que nos une no solo es un lazo de amistad, es de sangre"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jazz, mientras Maddie preguntaba "¿Qué querés decir con eso?

"Yo soy un clon de Danny. Fui creada por Plasmius…" y les conté toda mi historia. Desde que había sido hecha para conseguir a Danny y obtener más de su ADN, hasta cuando lo ví por última vez el día anterior antes de que lo secuestraran. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar entró a la habitación Jack. Después de que lo pudieran calmar, (debo decir que grita muy fuerte cuando quiere) y le sacaran el arma de la mano, pudieron explicarle resumidamente quién era y que podía ser de ayuda para describir al "monstruo" que se había llevado a Danny. Me sorprendí, porque a pesar de las primeras impresiones de sorpresa y después de haberles contado que no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo, los tres Fenton no tenían ningún rencor contra mí y eso me hizo muy feliz. Incluso me apoyaron y confortaron cuando les conté que me había sentido una inútil, diciéndome que no podría haber hecho nada al respecto.

"Gracias, no puedo, no encuentro las palabras para agradecerles."

"Está bien, eres parte de la familia de una manera u otra" replicó Jack simplemente. No pude hacer algo más que sonreír. No obstante, al recordar el motivo por el que estábamos allí, me puse seria y decidí contar lo que había visto.

"Mmm, recuerdo que nunca había visto ese fantasma antes. No llegué a verlo mucho porque cada vez que me acercaba me mandaba volando varios metros de allí. Era muy poderoso. Pese a eso, puedo recordar muy bien su risa…" Temblé.

"Debemos encontrarlo rápido. Si es tan poderoso como dijiste, no quiero ni pensar lo que le podría estar haciendo a Danny en este preciso instante. Ya lo buscamos aquí, solo nos queda un lugar" dijo Sam y sin esperar a que alguien preguntara cuál, señaló "la zona fantasma"

"Pero es un lugar enorme para buscar, necesitaríamos mucho tiempo para poder averiguar algo sobre su paradero y sin el mapa estaremos mucho mas perdidos que…" replicó Tucker, pero no pudo terminar cuando Sam casi gritó:

"¡Tiempo, Tuck, eso es lo que necesitamos!"

"Si…Es lo que acabo de decir, necesitamos tiempo"

"No, me refiero a que sé quién puede ayudarnos: Clockwork" dijo muy contenta.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. Yo no lo conocía mucho pero presentía que era una buena idea. ¿Para qué matarse buscando una respuesta que no sabés si podés saberla de antemano?

"Aún nos queda el tema de cómo vamos a ir" apuntó Tucker. Jack tosió para hacerse notar y todos vimos una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Era para esto que vine para arriba. Estuve trabajando estos dos meses en una nueva versión del _Specter Speeder _(1) y la acabo de terminar. Con Danny acordamos en pasar toda la información de su computadora a la de mi nuevo _bebé._ Así que no será tan difícil encontrar la guarida de Clockwork. Pero lo más importante… ¡ahora tiene un portavasos más grande!"

Todo el mundo ignoró, obviamente, el último comentario. Lo único que cabía en nuestra cabeza era una nueva esperanza para encontrar a Danny y traerlo sano y salvo.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que no debíamos hacer eso y que al hacer esa "trampa" nos arrepentiríamos para toda la vida. No expresé ese tonto presentimiento, porque soy débil y es por eso que jamás me perdonaré por lo que hice… o en realidad no hice.

(1): No estoy totalmente segura si ese era el nombre correcto en ingles y tampoco me acuerdo el del castellano, así que si está mal díganmelo sin problemas.

Uff, por fin terminé, yo no sé como hacen las personas para escribir mas de 10.000 palabras. Y de verdad se ganaron todo mi respeto XD

Saludos y gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. No olviden dejar un review, que a nosotros, los autores (no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto), nos hacen muy feliz!!

With love,

Lady Canu


	3. Chapter 3: The clock tower

Hola a todoss!! Muchísimas gracias a Ghost Steve, a saQhra y a arkantosmalr que me acompañan en el fic. Espero que les guste el cap..._Enyoy yourselves_

(Habrán notado que uso mucho el ingles ¿no? Es culpa de un amigo que me pegó el hecho de hablar y decir algo en ingles cada 5 palabras ¬¬U)

Disclaimer: ¡¿En serio ustedes creen que me parezco a Butch Hartman?! Me dan mieedo...  
Oô

**Do you really wanna know?**

_Capítulo 3: The clock tower _(ven? acá hay un ejemplo)

(Maddie PoV)

"_Mamá... ¡Mamá!, ¿Me estabas escuchando?"_

Esa voz me sacó de mi profundo pensamiento. Como si recién me estuviera despertando, miré a mí alrededor torpemente hasta hallar la fuente de ese sonido. Era Jazz. Ella tenía la apariencia de estar ofendida, quizá por no haberla escuchado con algo importante que estaba diciendo. No podría decir con seguridad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar esa profunda abstracción. Mi cabeza estaba que reventaba de preguntas y hasta ahora ninguna parecía poder responderse. Tan solo tenía la esperanza de que llegáramos pronto a la guarida de ese fantasma, Clockwork, creo. Para ese entonces yo pude reconocer que estábamos dentro del _Specter Speeder_ y en la Zona Fantasma. Ésta, refulgía en su tono verde fosforescente en todo su esplendor y me habría detenido a observarla con más calma, _Por dios que increíble era...,_ si no fuera por la mano ansiosa de mi hija que agitaba frente a mi rostro.

"Si Jazzy, continúa por favor" le dije distraídamente.

"Bueno, como decía, tenemos que tener cuidado con los fantasmas que podrían aparecerse de la nada e intentar atacarnos sin motivos aparentes. Están demasiado tranquilos. Parece como si tuvieran algo más importante para hacer... Tendríamos que tener especial cuidado si aparece el fantasma X..."

"¡Skulker!" dijo con impaciencia Sam "¡Es Skulker!"

"...que seguro intentará derribarnos con sus armas de ectoplasma..." Jazz continuó sin percatarse de la interrupción.

Dirigí la mirada hacia los asientos delanteros de la "nave". Allí se encontraban Jack y Tucker quienes se encargaban de dirigir la nave a nuestro destino. Jack era el que conducía pero cada poco tiempo necesitaba un grito por parte de Tucker por que se quedaba mirando embobadamente a los fantasmas que parecían estar huyendo despavoridos de algo y entonces se desviaban del camino.

"Esto se está tardando mucho. Tuck, ¿estás totalmente seguro de que es por acá?" dijo ansiosa la muchacha gótica.

"Sí, sí, lo es. Pero no me presiones tanto por favor, hago lo mejor que puedo para llegar lo más rápido posible. Es la primera vez que vamos hacia allá por este camino y no directamente por uno de los portales creados por él, si mal lo recuerdas" respondió el aludido muy nervioso sin despegar los ojos de su querido PDA. Sentí lástima por él. Debía estar bajo un gran estrés por la desaparición de su mejor amigo y los gritos de "¡Fantasma!" de Jack acribillándole el cerebro cada dos por tres.

Y aquí llegaba al tema de la desaparición de mi niño de nuevo. Y otra vez volvían las preguntas, y otra vez las ganas de llorar mil mares que sabía que no acabarían hasta que pudiera ver sus preciosos ojos azul cielo mirándome tal como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y solía acunarlo, susurrándole canciones de cuna hasta que se durmiera. Oh, lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación. Todavía recordaba cuando decidió mostrarle al mundo lo que era, mitad fantasma y humano. Miles de emociones se habían agolpado en mi ser, sin embargo, en ese momento solo me pude permitir sonreír con orgullo ante lo que había hecho. Salvar a todo un planeta no debía ser una tarea fácil. No obstante, ya en casa en soledad, no pude evitar largarme a llorar. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de todas las cosas por la que había pasado mi propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de madre había sido ante sus ojos al perseguirlo e intentando herirlo? Cuando me di cuenta de eso, no paré hasta que Jack vino a consolarme. Al final, me había prometido a mi misma que no permitiría que nadie lo dañara nunca. Había roto mi propia promesa, me di cuenta. Después de semanas de tratar de convencerlo que dejara de ponerse en peligro luchando contra esos fantasmas, después de peleas y lágrimas, y aún así no había cumplido mi propia promesa.

Sentí una mano pequeña apretando ligeramente la mía y me vino a la mente la imagen de un niño de seis añitos ansioso por llegar a la plaza. Esa imagen se evaporó tan rápidamente como cuando había venido al darme cuenta que quién me tomaba de la mano no era ese pequeño sino una niña de casi trece años. Ella me sonrió débilmente e interrogante y le sonreí de vuelta. Como dije antes, me había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y la melancolía y había olvidado nuestro propósito que era ir a buscarlo. No pude evitar abrazarla. No sé si era por el parecido que tenía con Danny o por sentir que no era la única que se sentía así y que tenía a alguien que me entendía, pero en ese momento, la llegué a querer casi con la misma intensidad que mis hijos. Para mí, en ese momento, era una más de la familia y creo que ella se dio cuenta de que yo pensaba así porqué hizo mas apretado su abrazo y sonrió genuinamente. Yo no pude evitarlo y la imité. Sin embargo, un grito nos hizo separar abruptamente. Pero, oigan, que yo nunca dije que era de espanto...

"¡Ahí está gente!" Exclamó Tucker. Luego, como si nos presentara un espectáculo, agregó "¡Bienvenidos todos a la misteriosa guarida de Clockwork, el amo del tiempo!

* * *

(Sin PoV)

Ya en la puerta del castillo, la familia Fenton admiraba la sombría construcción. Todos entraron por la puerta principal. Lo que más notaron es que estaba lleno de engranajes y de muy curiosos relojes que marcaban distintas horas. Aún así, coordinaban los sonidos de sus tick-tacks´ como si se tratara de una melodía espeluznante.

A pesar de ya conocer el lugar, Sam y Tucker se encontraban bastante desconcertados por el creciente silencio (solo roto por el sonido de los relojes trabajando) que los envolvía. Tendría que haber algo, un sonido, una voz, una señal de que el fantasma que vivía allí se encontraba...más no había nada. Ninguno intentó llamarlo, no querían molestarlo por si estaba haciendo algo importante. "Como si manejar el tiempo fuera un trabajo de niños, es obvio que está ocupado" especuló para sí Sam irónicamente al pensarlo con lógica.

Llegaron a otra puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Allí, el sonido del corazón mecánico del reloj parecía retumbar con mayor intensidad. Inmediatamente reconocieron aquél lugar como el sitio en el que habían terminado la primera vez que habían llegado por "accidente". Era el salón principal del castillo, donde todos los instrumentos de Clockwork eran guardados. Entraron con cautela, los sentidos alertas, esperando encontrarlo enfrascado en una de sus tareas.

Frente a ellos, de un tamaño mediano, se encontraba una especie de espejo. Y frente al espejo, vigilándolos a través de sus reflejos, había alguien. Pero no era ni Clockwork, ni ningún otro fantasma que quizá podría haber llegado por accidente . Era un niño de cabello azabache, no demasiado alto ni muy bajo, con una remera blanca con rojo en las puntas de las mangas, un jean azul y unas zapatillas rojas y blancas. Se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con los recién llegados y al fin sus ojos celestes se vieron. Les sonrió.

Frente a este acto, todos gritando "¡Danny!", se abalanzaron contra el aludido y lo abrazaron. Maddie, Dani y Sam lloraban de alegría mientras lo hacían. Jack y Tucker se limitaban a mirarlo como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecerse delante de sus propios ojos.

"¡Por dios Danny creí, por un momento, que te había perdido para siempre!" decía sollozando su madre mientras lo apretaba más para sí.

"¿cómo fue que te escapaste del monstruo que te secuestró?" preguntó Tucker y agregó al observar que nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar "¿Eh, no estabas herido?"

"¿Herido?" Danny parecía realmente confundido. "Yo no estoy herido. Y con respecto a la otra pregunta, es sí. Me escapé y le di su merecido. Jamás nos volverá a molestar. He estado esperándolos aquí desde entonces"

"Todo está bien ahora, podemos ir a casa ahora" Le aseguró con una sonrisa Jack. Dani le tomó de la mano y tironeaba de ella para que se moviera. Sin embargo, Danny no se movía y se soltó para darse vuelta mirando al extraño espejo.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aquí tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo y se rió. Jazz no pudo evitar un escalofrío, tan conocida le resultaba esa risa y no podía ubicar de donde...

"¿Qué te ocurre Danny? Tu sabes que la Zona Fantasma es muy peligrosa y no deberíamos estar aquí más tiempo del necesario" Le reprochó Sam.

"Si hermano, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Añadió Tucker.

"Nada, no ocurre nada... por ahora" Al principio parecía enojado pero había terminado con una sonrisa de lado. Algo le pasaba a Danny y ellos no podían entender qué.

Volvió a mirarlos cara a cara, su sonrisa malévola seguía intacta en su rostro, sin embargo, el color de sus ojos ya no era celeste. Era rojo, rojo sangre. Y agregó:

"Ya lo sabrán, es solo cuestión de tiempo..." Sam y Tucker quedaron petrificados. ¡Esa no era su voz! La que había utilizado era mas grave, profunda y... malvada.

Ya todo le parecía claro a Jazz. La risa, la voz, los ojos... todo. ¡Ese no era Danny!

"Tu...no puede ser, creí que habías desaparecido" dijo con temor.

Los demás la miraron con sorpresa. ¿Es qué acaso ella sabía lo que ocurría? Parecía que sí y a "Danny" eso no le gustó nada.

"Sigues siendo demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien hermanita" Replicó con odio evidente en su voz, sin molestarse en cambiar su tono grave. "¿En serio creíste que ese niño conseguiría destruirme? Podrá haber retrasado su destino pero yo sigo siendo inevitable" Sin sonreír, se acercaba mientras un par de aros se formaban en su cintura. Éstos dejaron ver a un hombre alto de un tono de piel azulado con fuego blanco saliendo de su cráneo en vez de cabello, ojos rojos brillando con malicia, una sonrisa que enmarcaba muy bien sus colmillos especialmente grandes y un traje muy diferente al de Danny Phantom aunque conservaba la infame sigla "DP" en medio de su enorme pecho.

"¡¿Quién rayos eres tu?! le gritaron Jack, Maddie y Dani. "¿D-donde está mi niño?" agregó Maddie .

Jazz, Sam y Tucker contuvieron la respiración por un segundo. El terror les entumecía las piernas. Finalmente, Tucker logró encontrar su voz y dijo:

"No es posible, deberías estar en el futuro. Danny dijo que te había vencido cuando volvimos de allí, el dijo..."

"Él no dijo nada, tonto. ¿No lo ves? Fui yo el que les mintió, fui yo quien intentó hacer trampa en ese examen, ¡todo para que tuviera el mismo destino que yo tuve!" se rió mientras se elevaba unos centímetros en el aire, amenazante.

"Tu plan no funcionó. Danny le entregó las respuestas a Lancer al final, no hizo trampa. Ninguno de nosotros está muerto y ¡él jamás se convertirá en ti!" le gritó Sam. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por el gesto que él le dedicó. Era uno que decía "Eso es lo que tu crees..."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso? Danny, ¿Eres tu?" Logró decir en shock Maddie. Lágrimas se veían agolpadas en sus ojos, impacientes por salir.

"Lo era, se podría decir. Aún así, pertenezco a otra "dimensión temporal", más de diez años en el futuro. Donde todos ustedes están muertos, esa niñita (refiriéndose a Dani) no existe y yo soy el conquistador de la Zona Fantasma y el mundo humano" Sonriendo con placer al ver la cara de terror de sus "padres", levantó una mano y la hizo brillar con un resplandor rojo "¿Debería poner las cosas como yo las recuerdo, quizás?"

"Por favor Danny, tu no eres así. Yo sé que tu no eres malo. ¿No podríamos hablarlo más tranquilos? Cambia a tu forma humana, todo está bien" Le rogó Maddie sin dejar de vigilar el rayo que podría dispararse en cualquier momento de su mano. Él se rió de nuevo, insanamente y agitó lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado "Por favor camb-"

"Lamento decirte que aunque quisiera cambiar a mi forma humana,(cosa que no querría igual) no puedo. No cuando no queda nada de humanidad en mí desde hace años"

"¿Pero-QUÉ?" alcanzó a decir nuevamente en shock. Todos los demás, salvo por Sam y Tucker que lo sabían, estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella. _¿Pero y entonces que había pasado con...?_

"...Danny, ¿Qué ocurrió con el Danny de tu tiempo?" Esta vez fue Sam la que habló. Tantas veces se había hecho esa pregunta desde que él le había dicho eso y ahora por fin iba a tener una respuesta.

Dan Phantom, era el fantasma más poderoso que jamás había existido en su espacio temporal, era sádico y había cometido genocidios en los diez años posteriores a la explosión de la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba listo para demostrarles de que estaba hecho, incluso literalmente. Por eso levantó una ceja y dejó ver sus colmillos en una sonrisa torcida psicópata. _Oh, esto va a ser taan divertido... _

Les dijo a todos con un ronroneo en la voz:

"¿En serio lo quieren saber?" La respuesta más obvia ante la cara de lunático que tenía habría sido un rotundo no... lástima que las ganas de saber le ganaron a la razón.

"Sí" respondieron todos. Dan se volteó y el supuesto espejo dejó de reflejarlos. Ahora una imagen de un niño triste en frente de una mansión apareció en la pantalla.

_Y así comenzó la pesadilla..._

Dun, Dun, Dun!!... Quieren saber que pasa? no se pierdan el siguente episodio de "Do you really wanna know?": The horror tale.

no olviden pasar a dejar un review!! un saludito, un caramelo, lo que sea dejenló

Abrazos y besos a los lectores del fic!!

With love, Lady Canu says goodbye (Noo, no otra vez)


	4. Chapter 4: The horror tale

"Para que entiendan, les contaré las circunstancias en las que yo aparecí, lo que hizo que me separara de mi parte humana

Buenas noticias gente!! Aquí está el grande, el que todos andaban esperando, ÉL capítulo. Pero no, no es el final ;P Éste es el que me motivó a empezar a escribir la historia y estuve un montón de tiempo para prepararlo y ponerlo "bonito" je. Lo que aprendí de esto: Por dios!! Como cuesta expresar exactamente lo que la imaginación te "dicta"!! Cada dos por tres me quedaba trabada y otras veces me metía tanto en los personajes que me daba miedo de mi misma, de lo que escribía. jaja.

Pero hay una advertencia: en el cáp hay menciones de violencia y algunos temas que quizá a algunas personas les incomode (no es nada de slash, por si se lo preguntaban) por lo depresivos que son.

Agradecimientos por haber dejado reviews en el anterior cáp:

**Ghost Steve**: Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos. Me ponen de muy buen humor. Disfrutá este nuevo capítulo. Saludos. )

**miriamghost**: Gracias por pasarte! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos. :)

**saQhra**: Hola! Si, es cierto. La voz de Dan en el doblaje es como me dijiste. Pero la voz en ingles es más profunda y te juro que hasta te entra miedito de solo escucharla. Bueh, no taanto pero te juro que es tan increíble que te dan ganas de decir "quiero ver TUE (the ultimate enemy)" solo para escuchar la voz de Dan", jeje a mí me pasó. Pero también cuando me refería a que hablaba con voz ronroneante era refiriéndome a que la endulzaba para darles más miedo. Para mí una sonrisa malvada es más de temer que un ataque directo. Sinceramente, no conozco esos juegos pero me alegro que te gustara el título del cáp anterior. Y por último, no hay ningún problema si la historia que tenés pensado se parece a la mía. Cuando la escribas mandame un link y me paso ;) Saludos XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados. Lo que haga con ellos ( la historia en sí) puede ser, no lo sé con seguridad. Yo siempre dije que mi imaginación tiene mente propia ajajajaja XDD

* * *

**Do you really wanna know?**

_Capìtulo 4: The horror tale_

"Para que entiendan, les contaré las circunstancias en las que yo aparecí, lo que hizo que me separara de mi parte humana. Para mí, todo comenzó en la mansión del viejo cabeza de queso. Pero la verdadera historia empezó antes, una semana antes, después de la explosión de la Hamburguesa Apestosa, en donde ustedes -refiriéndose a todos menos Dani_-_ murieron trágicamente y yo, o mejor dicho, mi mitad humana quedó sola y destrozada..."

Su voz profunda se mezclaba con el dramatismo que le daba a la historia. Incluso, utilizaba sus manos, haciendo gestos para añadirle más desdicha. Era una imagen enfermiza y lo peor de todo era que parecía disfrutarlo. Jack, Maddie y Jazz escuchaban con horror que habría sido de ellos en otras circunstancias, mientras que Sam y Tucker eran obligados a recordar lo que para ellos había sido un mal sueño. Uno bastante realista, pero solo eso, un sueño.

"...Sin nadie a quien acudir, nadie con quién quedarse, no le quedó mas alternativa que irse a vivir a la casa de mi viejo enemigo, Plasmius, con la esperanza de que alguien lo ayudara al compartir su dolor..."

"No, es imposible" interrumpió Maddie "Danny jamás iría a la mansión de Vlad, él es malvado, sabe que podría hacerle daño si se lo propusiese..."

"Y me pregunto si alguna vez te detuviste a pensar los motivos que lo llevaron a ser así..." dijo, dirigiéndole una fría mirada ante su interrupción "...Y me respondo que no, porque me parece que jamás podría habérsete ocurrido. ¿Por qué? Porque eres tan tonta que incluso te atreviste a interrumpirme, sabiendo que podría abrirte como un pescado por tu atrevimiento"

Ella se quedó estática. Jack hizo el intento de defenderla pero los demás lo detuvieron. Así se quedaron unos segundos, mientras que Jack intentaba soltarse de su amarre, lanzando furibundas miradas a Dan, el otro le sonreía suficientemente. Luego, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, prosiguió con su relato.

"Así llegó a las puertas de la mansión Masters, donde la historia se hace más interesante. Pero no me limitaré a contárselos, no, ¿Por qué no lo vemos? Se tiene una bonita vista desde aquí" dijo señalando el portal donde la imagen congelada se comenzaba a mover...

"Danny se encontraba en frente de la casa de su archienemigo, Vlad Masters. Las circunstancias lo habían empujado hacia allí y aunque contradecían a su razón, le aliviaba saber que conocía alguien en el mundo que quizá podría entender lo que sentía. Y sobre todo, no podía retractarse ahora, justo en la puerta, y correr como un cobarde sin un destino fijo. Aunque sinceramente eso no le importaba en el momento. Podría pasarle un tornado al lado y se atrevería a mirarlo fijamente, con aburrimiento. Parte de su cabeza incluso desearía que este se lo tragara y que terminara todo eso. Parecía que ya nada le importaba; que, como un muñeco, se movía en contra de su voluntad, desconectado de sus emociones y su razón; y sin embargo, nadie estuvo ni cerca de la verdad. Sus emociones, que explotaban en los momentos más inoportunos, trataban de llenar el espacio vacío que había volado en pedazos en aquel restaurante de comida rápida. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la ligera presión en su hombro derecho. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Vlad, precavidos al principio, consoladores y con una pequeña sonrisa que Danny decidió ignorar, después. Mirando una vez más la foto de su familia con tristeza, se dio cuenta que el mayor también la miraba con desolación. "Vamos" le dijo con simpatía "tu habitación está lista y pronto te prepararé la cena". Ambos entraron a la casa y Vlad, quién ayudaba a Danny con sus valijas, lo condució hacia el cuarto. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Danny estaría cómodo, Vlad salió y lo dejó acomodando sus cosas tranquilo. Presentía que quizá no era lo mejor dejarlo solo pero no quería incomodarlo con su presencia. Estaba plenamente conciente que el motivo por el que había ido con él era por que no había nadie más y eso lo lastimaba. Él había ansiado tenerlo como un hijo un día y que junto a su madre formaran una familia. Era por eso que había intentado destruir a Jack con tanto empeño, ¿No es cierto? No obstante, las circunstancias le incomodaban...y mucho. Había perdido al amor de su vida, había ganado un niño que jamás lo querría y sin darse cuenta, había perdido un viejo amigo que nunca había apreciado, lo cual lo hacía sentirse culpable.

Más tarde, una vez lista la cena, Vlad llamó a Danny para comer. Sin embargo, lo encontró durmiendo y no quiso molestarlo porque sabía que necesitaba descansar. Intentó a la hora del desayuno, al almuerzo, pero se encontró con las mismas situaciones. No era normal que una persona durmiera tanto y Vlad se había empezado a preocupar. Lo que no sabía era que era completamente lo opuesto. Danny no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y cada vez que lo venían a ver, fingía que dormía profundamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos casi podía ver la Hamburguesa Apestosa explotando y eso lo hacía salir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Ni hablar de sacarle el apetito.

Varios días pasaron así, encerrado en su cuarto, sin comer y evadiendo las preguntas de Vlad. La habitación donde estaba -"mi habitación" pensaba contrariado- tenía un gran espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual se le quedaba viendo por horas. No se observaba él mismo, solo se quedaba en una especie de trance o estupor del cual no sabía como salir. Y en su cabeza, millones de sensaciones se agolpaban por salir, dominantes, causándole migrañas que le duraban horas. Sin embargo, una de ellas se iba fortaleciendo con el tiempo que observaba más su reflejo. Si estaba seguro de algo en ese instante, era de eso, que empezaba a odiar lo que veía. Se empezaba a odiar a si mismo. Ya no era un héroe el que aparecía en el espejo, era un niño flacucho y débil que no había podido salvar a su familia por su estupidez. Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas incontables veces y eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo más todavía. Hasta que una noche, luego de su habitual acto de "estoy dormido, no me molesten", llegó a una conclusión. Basta, ya fue suficiente...

Vlad se había cambiado para irse a acostar, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por lo poco que comía Danny. Había intentado de todo, desde amenazarlo para que se levantase, hasta rogarle que comiera algo; todo sin resultado. Tomó un libro para leer de su mesita de luz y se sumergió en la lectura iluminado solo por una lámpara. Era una costumbre que había adquirido luego de la explosión. Le ayudaba a relajarse, olvidarse de la realidad y lidiar con su ánimo. Eran las tres de la madrugada y sin embargo se sentía sin sueño y bien despierto. Es posible que por eso pudiera escuchar los ruidos que provenían, a su juicio, del piso de abajo. Salió cautelosamente y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. El sonido, que se interrumpía y después volvía, provenía de la cocina. Parecía...no, era una voz. "¡Vamos! Hazlo, hazlo tonto ¡Ah...! ¡Ya...ahh!" ¿Era esa la voz de Daniel? Se preguntó. Con rapidez abrió la puerta y efectivamente lo encontró parado en el medio de la cocina..."

La familia Fenton, Sam, Tucker y Dani veían con impotencia y horror lo que aparecía en el portal. Pero sin duda lo que más les había conmocionado era el ver a Danny tan mal nutrido y deprimido. Era una imagen realmente horrible. Sin embargo, al ver a Vlad entrar en la cocina, algo les distrajo de esos pensamientos y era lo rápido que Danny había ocultado sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Qué era lo que ocultaba no lo sabían, pero les daba una mala, muy mala espina. _¿Eh, es idea mía o es cosa era plateada?_ incluso pensaban. _¿Por qué está tan nervioso?_

"Daniel, pensé que estabas dormido. ¿Bajaste para comer algo?" _¡Por fin esto va a mejorar!_ no pudo evitar pensar con alegría y ésta se reflejó en su voz. "N-sí, bajé para agarrar algo, pero ya me iba, (silencio) hasta mañana" Estaba muy nervioso por algo y lo reflejaba su titubeo y su forma de caminar: evitaba darle la espalda. Incluso no había sacado sus manos desde su posición, ocultando... lo que sea que ocultaba.

Cuándo Danny creía que se había salvado por un pelo y estaba por irse de la puerta de la cocina escuchó a Vlad gritarle: "¡DANIEL, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ÉS ESTO?!" mientras señalaba unas manchitas rojas en el suelo que dejaban un rastro hacia donde él estaba. Danny puso cara de terror al verse descubierto e hizo el intento de salir corriendo pero fue sujeto por el brazo, lo que hizo que se viera el enorme cuchillo que tenía en él. Vlad, atónito, le levantó el otro brazo y confirmó sus temores. ¡Éste estaba cubierto de sangre! "¿Qué?... ¡¿**En qué estabas pensando niño**?!" le dijo con furia. Tal vez no debería haber reaccionado de esa manera y menos con el estado en el que estaba Danny pero eso no le importó. Empezaron a forcejear entre sí. "¡Suéltame, suéltame, no, déjame en paz!" decía mientras Vlad le respondía "No hasta que me expliques que hacías con ese cuchillo" "¡No!, déjame tranquilo" "Por favor Daniel, quiero ayudarte" "¡BASTA, DEJAME EN PAZ! declaró estallando en lágrimas. Se sentía mareado y las piernas no lo sostenían tanto, así que resbaló unos centímetros donde los brazos de Vlad lo sostuvieron para que no se desplomara. Afortunadamente, esto hizo que soltara el cuchillo y que cayera a sus pies. "¿Danny (incluso él se sorprendió de utilizar su sobrenombre) estás bien?" inquirió muy preocupado.

El chico lo miraba como si no pudiera enfocarlo bien o entenderlo pero se relajó visiblemente al escuchar la forma a la que estaba más acostumbrado a que lo llamaran. Era como si sus padres lo estuvieran llamando, solo que ellos ahora estaban muertos...junto con sus amigos y su profesor. Gritó de dolor y angustia mientras Vlad lo abrazaba intentando consolarlo. "Ya está, ya fue, no puedes seguir martirizándote de esta manera, ellos no lo querrían así..." pero fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Danny "¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ellos murieron por mi culpa!" "No digas tonterías, es obvio que fue un ac-" "¡Es que no fue ningún accidente! No fue accidente que hiciera trampa en la prueba y eso los llevó a todos a la Hamburguesa Apestosa y-y a... eso. Yo-yo los maté" concluyó.

Vlad no pudo hacer más que quedarse estático en su posición. Aquella revelación era más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar, pero no comentó nada por miedo a empeorarlo todo. En su lugar dijo "Danny, quiero que entiendas algo y que se te grabe bien en tu testaruda cabeza: No fue tu culpa. Las circunstancias que los llevaron allí son menos importantes que el hecho que no tuviste nada que ver con la explosión en sí y aunque no lograste rescatarlos -sí, sé que ibas a quejarte sobre esto- no había nada que pudieras hacer. Eres un niño, por el amor de dios, y no sé que tonterías se te metieron en la cabeza de que puedes salvar a todo el mundo tú solo y ser el héroe siempre" Cuándo vio la cara de Danny al oír lo último se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante. "¡¿Un héroe, yo precisamente que dejé morir a todos los que quería?! Yo ya no soy ningún héroe, ya no sirvo para nada. ¿Quién quiere un héroe que se equivoca?" Vlad se quedó mudo, mirándolo a los ojos. Así que era eso... la culpa por no haberlos salvado lo había llevado a esa situación. Lo que necesitaba él era una vida si preocupaciones y... -¡claro, cómo no lo había notado antes!- sin poderes fantasma. A éstos los llevaba como un bolso demasiado pesado sobre los hombros y quizás era por eso que no los había utilizado ni una sola vez desde que había llegado a la casa.

"Danny" le dijo esta vez sonriendo "Ya sé que podríamos hacer..." Le contó su plan de separarlo de su mitad fantasma para que ésta no le fuera un permanente recordatorio de su error. Por su parte, Phantom no sufriría en lo absoluto al ser un fantasma y no tener emociones. Era un plan perfecto pero aún así se sorprendió ante el acuerdo de Danny. Tan desesperado estaba... solo se alegraba de no haber llegado unos segundos más tarde pués sino...-tembló de solo pensarlo-"

No podían creerlo, no querían creerlo. ¿Era verdad que Danny había sido tentado a suicidarse? Las mujeres habían sucumbido a las lágrimas, mientras que Jack y Tucker intentaban calmarlas. Era una tarea un poco difícil puesto que ellos también estaban al borde del llanto. Maddie miró fijamente a Dan a los ojos y aprovechando la pausa que había tomado en la historia para reírse de su desgracia, le dijo entre hipidos:

"¿Po-por qué nos mostrás todo esto?" La sonrisa de él la hacía sentirse enferma. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede disfrutar contando estas cosas? se preguntaba.

"Digamos que me entretiene. Oh, extrañaba tanto la sensación de pánico que venía de mis víctimas. Sus ruegos desesperados, sus llantos, sus gritos...Les aseguro que no pararé hasta escucharlos a ustedes en esa situación, jeje"

"Eres un psicópata enfermo y retorcido, ¿lo sabías?" le gritó Jazz entre lágrimas. "Y un reverendo hij-"

"No, no, no, te aseguro que conmigo los halagos no funcionan" le interrumpió negando con un dedo. Sin embargo, por ese mismo dedo, le lanzó un pequeño rayo ectoplasmático que explotó justo al lado de su pie izquierdo y ella gritó y saltó del miedo.

Dani estaba tan furiosa que había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero fue detenida por Tucker. Éste le susurró para que se calmara y le dijo que trataba de pensar un plan para poder rescatar a Danny y escapar; y que solo tenía que ser paciente. Ella se relajó pero nunca dejó de mirar a Dan con odio. Por su parte, él ignoró por completo ese arrebato de ira y continuó narrando.

"Al día siguiente, habían acordado. Al día siguiente. Ninguno de los dos había dormido nada pero no parecía afectarles. Vlad se quedó toda la noche intentando encontrar algo que pudiera separar a Danny de su parte fantasma de entre las cosas que éste había traído de la vieja casa de sus padres. No eran muchas cosas, entre ellas el reflector de fantasmas, los guantes de fantasmas y otras pequeñas cositas que entraban en las maletas. Sin embargo, no había nada útil. Ni siquiera el cazafantasmas Fenton estaba allí, por ser demasiado grande como para poder llevárselo. De repente a Danny le vino una idea: copiando la técnica de Lobo podrían separar a las personas de los fantasmas sin problemas. Tomando como referencia a los viejos guantes, empezó a trabajar con un nuevo par para que imitaran a las garras de Lobo y aunque le tomó toda la noche y parte del día, finalmente logró terminarlos.

Vlad estaba muy nervioso e inseguro, incluso se tuvo que secar la transpiración varias veces. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Danny ante semejante separación? No obstante, no había tiempo para pensar en ese momento. Se dirigieron a su laboratorio donde ubicó a Danny en una camilla y le puso cables para controlar su respiración y su pulso sanguíneo. Todo parecía andar bien pero no quiso arriesgarse a que la separación fuera dolorosa así que luego de que Danny se durmiera por el sedante él se preparó con los guantes, los introdujo en el interior de Danny y tiró con mucha fuerza. Phantom, que debatió para no salir, fue arrancado de su organismo y para él fue como nacer de nuevo. Lo cuál era una ironía puesto que él estaba muerto.

A lo que me refiero, es que las cientos de emociones que había sentido en toda la semana, como la angustia, la depresión y otras, habían desaparecido y tan solo las más básicas prevalecían, la felicidad y el odio. Aún así, había una cosa que crecía y crecía hasta ocupar gran parte de sus sensaciones. _¿Qué era eso?_ se preguntaba. Fue entonces que notó el dolor de las "garras" enterradas en su estómago y dirigió su vista hacia su agresor. Era Vlad Plasmius, su mayor enemigo ¡y lo estaba atacando! Con rapidez, lanzó a su oponente contra la pared con más fuerza de la intencional. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se sentía más poderoso, no, que era más poderoso de lo que sabía. _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es que acaso siempre fui así de poderoso y nunca me di cuenta?_ Varias preguntas circundaban su cabeza y esa extraña sensación seguía creciendo.

El golpe que había recibido Vlad parecía feo pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era solo un tonto humano y se lo merecía por interponerse en su camino. Jamás se había sentido tan bien. El poder que tenía le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba: las emociones evitaban que pudiera usar sus poderes en toda su capacidad. Las emociones eran malas, un estorbo, una debilidad. _¡Ja! Que bien se siente tener tanto poder. Soy libre, sin ataduras y nadie puede detenerme. No, esperen, Vlad me podría derrotar tiene más experiencia que yo y encima no estoy completo, siento que algo me falta, soy solo una mitad. Pero necesito más, necesito sentir ese éxtasis, necesito más poder, necesito más..._Dirigió su mirada ante Vlad que lo miraba con temor._ Sii y ya sé como conseguirlo..._

Se puso los guantes mientras una sonrisa lunática se plantaba en su rostro. Con unos rápidos movimientos tomó a Vlad por los hombros y lo separó de su mitad Plasmius. Soltó los guantes y con decisión se metió en el cuerpo del último con la esperanza de eclipsarlo y obtener sus poderes a su voluntad. Realmente no se imaginó el dolor que ocasionó esa fusión de ambos fantasmas. Y así nací yo. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras sentía como su piel se quebraba sus ojos cambiaban y su cabello ardía en llamas, pero principalmente gritó ante la enorme cantidad de poder que lo aplastaba, lo superaba.

Vlad, que había logrado pararse a pesar de estar herido, se dirigió a despertar a Danny.

Cuando este despertó, no llegó ni a preguntar si todo había salido bien que su mirada se topó con la figura tambaleante y extraña del nuevo espectro. Danny reconoció el traje que llevaba puesto como el que siempre usaba cuando se transformaba en fantasma y por eso le preguntó a Vlad. "¿Ese es Phantom?" A lo que el otro le respondió asustado sacándole toda las cosas que lo sujetaban a la camilla. "No, algo salió mal. Él es el resultado de la fusión de nuestras mitades fantasmas" Yo, aún un poco mareado y confuso, observaba mi nueva apariencia. Cabello de fuego blanco, piel azul-turquesa, ojos rojos, una lengua viperina y unos colmillos puntiagudos. Noté a los humanos que estaban frente a mí, los reconocí. Sin embargo, el niño, Danny, fue el que me llamó la atención. Yo llevaba puesto el traje de Phantom y eso hizo que lo reconociera como lo más próximo a mí. Él tenía todas las emociones que yo tanto odiaba. Eran dos cosas que yo creía que no podían ir juntas. Todo lo que relacionase conmigo no podía ser tan débil. Él era mi debilidad y si yo quería ser imparable no podía tener puntos flacos. Debía destruir la fuente de esa debilidad, debía destruir a Danny y debía hacerlo ahora...

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban, sin despegar mis ojos de los temerosos del niño. Sin embargo, Vlad se interpuso entre nosotros actuando de barrera. "Oh, no me hagas reír", casi le digo. No, esperen, si se lo dije. Luego, lo mandé volando unos metros hacia el costado. "¡Vlad!" le gritó Danny "¡CORRÉ! le gritó en respuesta el otro desde el piso.

Y lo hizo, el tonto niño lo hizo. Intentó subir por las escaleras pero con un simple rayo hice que resbalara y cayera todo lo que había subido, rasgándose la ropa. "¡Danny!" volví a escuchar que gritaba el mayor. El aludido logró gatear hacia la pared más próxima, tal vez para sentir que algo lo protegía. "Que tonto e ingenuo" le dije. Eso hizo que lo rodeara mas fácilmente impidiéndole escapar. Y él sabía que no podría porque se hizo bolita y se quedó mirándome y temblando de terror. Pensaba que con unos rayos directos en el corazón serviría y preparé los puños para acabar con él. Sin embargo, el profundo terror con el que me observaba me hizo dudar. No, era la sangre que recorría su mejilla desde su sien la que me hizo dudar.

Era todo eso lo que me hizo que no le disparara. Me quedé mirando hipnotizado como ese hilito rojizo recorría su blanco rostro, haciéndole contraste. Tan maravillosa era esa obra de arte. El horror y la sangre hacían un papel tan espectacular juntos. Me extasié con esa imagen y sonreí por dentro al saber que quería más. Lo tomé por el cuello amenazante, permitiéndole ver de cerca mis ojos rojos, como la sangre que ansiaba ver, mis dientes y mi lengua, que quería relamer el momento. Sin dejarle hacer nada lo levanté y volé con él hacia arriba, hacia el salón de estar. Vlad no podía hacer nada por que yo había atravesado la puerta y la había sellado desde afuera. Él ahora no podía hacer eso al ser un simple humano pero eso no le impidió golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta mientras que gritaba "¡DANNY, RESPÓNDEME, POR FAVOR, RESPÓNDEME, DANNY!"

Sus gritos se apagaron un poco cuando unos completamente diferentes, los de un niño, empezaron a resonar por toda la mansión. "¡NOOOOOO!, ¡Basta, no, AHHHH!" "Oh vamos, no me digas que eso te dolió. Y yo que recién me empezaba a divertir, ja ja ja"

Vlad seguía golpeando y gritando para que lo dejaran salir pero nadie lo escuchaba y los gritos de Danny le hacían doler la cabeza. Se sentó en el escalón y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con la intención de acallar todo el sonido. Solo lo hacía todo aún peor. Sin su propia voz en el medio, solo nuestras voces se escuchaban y hacían eco en su mente.

Cantó una cancioncita y luego le pidió perdón a cada uno de los Fenton por no poder haber hecho nada para proteger a su niño. Incluso lloró cuando le hablaba a Maddie pidiéndole que lo perdonara. Fue después de eso y de otras cosas que finalmente escuchó algo que le heló la sangre. "¡MÁTAME YA!" "¿y por qué crees que quiero hacer eso?" "Basta... déjame morir, no aguanto..." "¿Estás completamente seguro?" "Si" "¿Aunque eso signifique buscar a otras personas para reemplazarte como mi juguete? ¿Eh?" Se escuchó un sollozo "NO, ESPERA, EST-" "Demasiado tarde niño" dije con malicia." ¿EH?, NO..." Un ¡CRAK! espantoso se oyó hasta donde estaba Vlad.

Éste, al oírlo, se quedó en shock y ni siquiera cuando abrí la puerta para verlo en aquel lugar se movió. Pero al verme pareció volver en sí y se alejó de mí. Yo, si embargo, me hice a un lado y lo hice entrar a la habitación por la fuerza. De esta manera vio que todo estaba destruido, los sillones volteados y curiosamente que el portal estaba abierto. Detrás de uno de los sillones se veía una mano ensangrentada cuyo dueño no se veía. Vlad gritó y miró hacia donde estaba. Le sonreí y le dije. "No te preocupes. Tengo algo mucho mejor preparado para vos" Volé, lo tomé de los hombros y lo acerqué al portal. Agregué "Será mi nuevo juego: ¿Cuánto puede sobrevivir un humano mártir en la Zona Fantasma?" Lo lancé adentro y cerré el portal para siempre con unos disparos. Lo malo fue que al hacerlo, se sobrecargó de tal manera que tuve que salir volando antes de que la mansión explotara...Aún así fue un final divertido"

En la pantalla, la explosión y lo demás parecía mucho peor de lo que contaba. Los llantos horrorizados se escuchaban desde el momento que Dan había contado la muerte de Danny y aún continuaban. Intentaban calmarse para no darle el gusto de que supiera que sufrían pero era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

"¿Y, qué dicen, les gustó mi historia? les dijo Dan con interés.

Ninguno respondió y eso hizo que incrementara su sonrisa. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Sam, que milagrosamente se había calmado un poco, preguntó con furia:

"¿Qué hiciste con nuestro Danny? Si le hiciste algo te juro qu-"

Dan se rió y lanzó un rayo en dirección a un viejo armario que se encontraba allí, haciendo sobresaltar a todos. Se abrió y de éste cayó una cosa. Esa cosa en cuestión era...

¡Danny! gritaron. Se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde estaba y vieron que sin contar los rasguños y un corte especialmente feo en su pierna estaba bastante bien. Se encontraba apenas conciente, en su forma fantasma y estaba atado con una especie de soga que brillaba con un fluorescente verde. Era obvio que impedía que los fantasmas escaparan de ella. Jack se volteó a ver frente a frente con Dan y apuntándole con un arma le dijo:

"Bien, ya tenemos a Danny así que creo que no importará que haga esto" le disparó. Para su sorpresa, el fantasma no se movió y recibió el impacto en el pecho.

¡AHH! gritó. Pero no había sido el único que lo había hecho. Danny también lo hizo mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Luego se quedó quieto, señal de que se había desmayado. Cuando pudieron quitarle la soga se dieron cuenta que llevaba la misma herida que tenía Dan en el pecho. _¿Pero cómo...?_

"Ups, creo que olvidé comentarles un pequeño detalle que realicé mientras los esperaba aquí. Verán, no pueden dañarme a mí sin que él termine igual. Eso significa que no pueden usar sus armas. Y por encima de todo, no tengo ninguna intención de que salgan de aquí... con vida" dijo entre dientes. Se paró y los miró fijamente, relamiéndose ante la expectación. "Eso los deja a ustedes en una muy, pero muy, mala situación, ¿No creen?" Sonrió burlonamente e imitando las caras de shock que tenían dijo dramáticamente:

"Oh no, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Una de sus manos comenzó a brillar con un intenso color verdoso mientras su risa retumbaba en la habitación.

Sam no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a Danny como si fuera su salvavidas. Las lágrimas se pugnaban por salir y un susurro se escapó de sus labios, casi como por accidente. "Ayúdenme, no..."

Al mismo tiempo que el rayo fue disparado, un par de ojos verdes fluorescentes se abrieron con toda su intensidad. Danny se había despertado.

* * *

Oh, como odio-adoro a este Dan malvado!! Me parece que se ajusta más al que TUE intentaba mostrar pero al ser un programa para más chicos no podía hacerlo y además al ser un fic puedo hacerlo tan malo como quiera jeje. ) Hay otro fic en el que lo muestran así de malo y es de donde saqué que podría ser un sociópata sádico. Se llama "Narcisissim", escrito por WTFWonder y sí, como se darán cuenta, está en ingles y es una historia en el raiting M´ así que cuidado si la quieren leer ;P

Ya me duelen las manos de escribir. je. Nos vemos con el proximo capítulo pronto. (O eso espero...)

Voz salida de la nada: "Lo que en realidad quiere decir con eso es que no tiene la más pálida idea de cómo va a terminar" ¬¬

Lady Canu: No es cierto!!...Ok, si, lo admito. Pero esto me da la perfecta oportunidad de decirles que me pueden enviar ideas para poder terminarlo. Vamos! La idea más original será tomada en cuenta para el próximo cap.!

Voz salida de la nada: Lo que quieras ¬¬

Lady Canu: OH, ya cállate de una vez!! ¬¬#

Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los lectores!!

With love,

Lady Canu


	5. Chapter 5: The change in the plan

Al mismo tiempo que el rayo fue disparado, un par de ojos verdes fluorescentes se abrieron con toda su intensidad

Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, es que quise agregarle lo más posible a este cáp así el próximo es el último. Espero que les guste. Mis agradecimientos a mis dos reviewers (je, ni siquiera sé si existe esa palabra9incondicionales, saQhra y Ghost Steve. Nos vemos. ;P

_

* * *

_

Al mismo tiempo que el rayo fue disparado, un par de ojos verdes fluorescentes se abrieron

_con toda su intensidad. Danny se había despertado._

_Capitulo 5: The change in the plan_

Sam cerró los ojos firmemente esperando el momento en el que recibiera el impacto. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó. Los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con Danny, en su forma fantasma, haciendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos. La expresión de cansancio era notoria en él pero hacía el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo y permanecer conciente al mismo tiempo. Sam le agarró el hombro para darle ánimo y cuando él la miró le dedicó una sonrisa débil. El rayo desapareció eventualmente y también lo hizo el campo que los protegía. Danny cayó al suelo agotado y tratando de que entrara aire en sus pulmones.

"Danny" le susurró Sam al ver como los demás se acercaban a ver el estado en el que se encontraba. "Solo resiste un poco más. Encontraremos la manera de salir todos de aquí, te lo prometo" Él pareció relajarse un poco al oír su voz aunque seguía algo agitado. Parecía que quería decirle algo pero su interrumpida respiración se lo impedía.

Maddie se arrodilló y abrazó a Danny como si no hubiera un mañana. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero nadie podía decir con certeza si eran de tristeza o alegría. Le acarició el rostro, pálido y lleno de moretones, mientras le musitaba que todo iría bien, que no permitiría que nada malo le pasase.

"Cualquier persona encontraría esta pequeña reunión muy conmovedora ¿No lo creen? Pero dado que no es mi caso, entonces debo decir que me parece hasta un cierto punto...molesta" Gruñó Dan. "Por suerte hay una manera sencilla para arreglar eso"

Se separó en cuatro y cada uno comenzó a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones. Maddie se puso delante de Danny y junto con Jack comenzaron a regresar los ataques. No podían arriesgarse a dispararle directamente porque eso le haría daño a su hijo y solo lo hacían contra los ataques en sí, lo que ocasionaba grandes explosiones que destruían todo a su paso. Los demás trataban desesperadamente de escapar de los disparos perdidos y al mismo tiempo de proteger el cuerpo de Danny que apenas se podía mover.

Una de las copias sorprendió a Sam por detrás y antes de que pudiera hacer algo desapareció llevándose a Danny con él. Ella le gritó para que lo soltara pero no le hizo el mínimo caso. Uniéndose de nuevo, Dan elevó al chico unos cuantos metros en el aire y lo lanzó contra la pared más próxima. Él aterrizó con un sonido sordo e hizo el esfuerzo de pararse pero solo logró caer de nuevo sentado. La cabeza le daba terribles vueltas y lo mareaba. Aún así logró ver como, finalmente, sus amigos y su familia eran atados con una especie de soga de ectoplasma pese a sus intentos de resistirse contra él.

Una sensación de Deja-vu lo invadió de manera tan grande que por un segundo olvidó que estaban en la guarida de Clockwork y creyó que volvía a estar en la Hamburguesa Apestosa a punto de ver como ellos explotaban en el aire. Dan se puso enfrente de él y con una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno lo tomó de la parte delantera de la remera. Luego lo levantó del suelo hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura y a solo palmos de los suyos, haciendo que las puntas de sus zapatillas apenas pudieran tocar el suelo. Dan se burló ante los vanos intentos de Danny por soltarse con desesperación de su agarre aunque sabía muy bien que se estaba ahogando.

Mientras, los otros intentaban salir de su amarre sin muchos resultados. De repente Tucker recordó que no todas las armas estaban fuera de su alcance (éstas habían salido volando al ser atados de golpe). Logró sacar un lápiz labial que escondía un pequeño pero poderoso láser que consiguió destruir la "soga" y liberarlos. Con un rápido movimiento, Jack corrió en dirección de su hijo y sorprendiendo a Dan con un empujón, le hizo soltar a Danny. La ira ahora se reflejaba en cada uno de los rasgos del fantasma.

"¡Eso es todo! Ya tuve suficiente con todos ustedes. No han sido más que un dolor en mi nuca todo el tiempo y creo que es tiempo que ustedes se conviertan en historia... antigua" sentenció con crueldad.

Los ojos de los que lo observaban se abrieron con pánico. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar pero para su gran sorpresa, no les apuntó directamente. Con gran precisión, lanzó los poderosos rayos contra el techo que se encontraba justo arriba de ellos, el cual terminó cediendo y comenzó a caer sobre las pobres víctimas. Paralizados por el miedo, no pudieron hacer nada más que gritar. Se escuchó un fuerte "**¡NO!**" antes de que los escombros finalmente cayeran sobre ellos con gran estrépito.

Dan se dio vuelta para observar la expresión de Danny al darse cuenta que todos los que amaba estaban muertos. Quería volver a ver su cara de agonía, regocijarse con su llanto, quería... verlo destruirse entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, una súbita rabia se apoderó de él al ver que su expresión no había cambiado. Su expresión denotaba el cansancio que sentía pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de lado el desafío y el enojo. La preocupación estaba presente pero en menor medida. Luego, ante la cara de confusión de Dan, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. _¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué no me ruega que lo mate?_

La respuesta se respondió al segundo que notó que Danny miraba para adelante, más precisamente donde estaban las ruinas, y vio que algo salía entre las piedras. Unas siluetas transparentes traspasaron las piedras como si de agua se tratara y se hicieron visibles al salir. Eran Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker y Dani. La última se irguió ante Dan y con una expresión burlona le dijo "Tengo todos los poderes de Danny al ser su clon, unas simples rocas no nos van a detener. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o esto simplemente estaba fuera de tus planes?"

Lamentablemente para Dan, ella estaba en lo correcto. El hecho que ellos sobrevivieran no había aparecido en el portal mientras elaboraba su plan. En él todo le iba perfecto. Todos los que amaba Danny morían aplastados por las piedras y el niño tan solo se rendiría a su tortura ¡Era perfecto! Aún así, también estaba el hecho que ella tampoco aparecía en el portal. Así que aunque se había sorprendido un poco al verla siguió con su plan como si nada. Ese fue su error. Debería haber tenido más cuidado y acabar con Dani por precaución antes. Toda la línea temporal había cambiado. Su ira creció al darse cuenta del fallo de su plan, _sin embargo_, se dijo, _aún puedo cambiarlo._ "Cierra la boca niña o te arrancaré la lengua de un cuajo para que lo hagas ¿Qué prefieres?" se dirigió a ella con un tono venenoso.

Dani se asustó ante la amenaza y solo llegó a taparse la boca como protección. Él no era como los enemigos que se había enfrentado, él de verdad podría hacerle verdadero daño si quería. Retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ese monstruo. _¿Por qué no podré ser más valiente? Danny está débil y yo puedo ayudar. Sin embargo aquí estoy, tan aterrada que no me puedo mover y así no sirvo de nada. (¡Eh! Te amenazó con cortarte la lengua. ¿Qué esperabas?) _Dani no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento pero le duró poco tiempo el letargo cuando tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas.

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Dan lanzó unos rayos alrededor de ella encerrándola en una especie de jaula de donde, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo salir.

"¡Dani!" se preocuparon los demás. Corrieron hacia donde ella estaba con la esperanza de poder liberarla pero los que trataban de tocar la jaula eran repelidos para atrás con un fuerte choque eléctrico. La aludida no hacía más que lanzar todo su arsenal contra los barrotes pero estos no eran afectados en lo más mínimo.

Dan, una vez más aprovechando el hecho que habían bajado la guardia, disparó y esta vez destruyó todas las armas que les quedaban. Perfecto, no le estaba yendo tan mal después de todo. Aún así quería divertirse más con ellos. Quizá un poco de tortura no les vendría nada mal. Su mórbida mente se puso a trabajar pensando en las formas más creativas de hacerlos sufrir. Podría empezar de a uno en uno... o al mismo tiempo, mientras Danny solo podría observar. Sus pensamientos se reflejaron en una sonrisa que podría fácilmente rivalizar con la del gato de Cheshire _(1)_, causando escalofríos en todos.

"Entonces... ¿En qué estábamos? Ah si, en como pensaba en deshacerme de ustedes. Lamentablemente no les puedo asegurar que no duela..."

Hasta el blanco más puro hubiera quedado opacado ante la palidez que lucieron en ese momento al verlo acercarse. El ectoplasma bailaba en sus manos y brillaba con creciente intensidad. "Solo me queda decirles...Adiós..."

Los Fenton se abrazaron, mientras que también lo hacían Sam y Tucker. Dani, llorando, se hizo bolita adentro de su jaula. Parecía se el final pero...

Unas ondas sónicas los tiraron para atrás pero sin hacerles daño y cuando elevaron la mirada se encontraron con que Dan había sido tirado contra la pared por la intensidad del lamento fantasmagórico de Danny. Ellos estaban sorprendidos de que pudiera realizarlo en su débil estado. Lo que no sabían era que Danny había estado reponiendo su energía desde el momento en el que su futuro alterno futuro dejó de atacarlo. No había sido demasiado poderoso su lamento pero sí el suficiente para sacarlo de balance e impedir que matara a su familia y sus amigos. Lo malo es que ahora estaba igual de agotado que antes y aún peor por la conexión que había hecho Dan la cual le hacía sentir como si él mismo hubiera recibido el lamento fantasmagórico. Con un gemido de dolor se arrodilló y recargó su frente contra la fría roca. Le aliviaba pero aún estaba muy cansado. Detectó un movimiento y con horror vio que Dan se levantaba furibundo pero dentro de todo bien. Trató de moverse pero estaba demasiado entumecido. En seguida se arrepintió de haber drenado tanto de su energía. ¡_Ay no...!_

Tres Dans aparecieron para acompañar al original. Nada más que un odio profundo se reflejaba en sus rostros. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Danny no pudieron evitar soltar una risita socarrona. Lo rodearon como si de una manada de lobos se tratasen, una sonrisa plantada en cada rostro. Uno de ellos se le acercó, y a pesar de los gritos de los amigos y su familia, lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello de la remera levantándolo y obligándolo a verlo. Así, en esa posición, le susurró en el oído con burla "Vaya, si querías hacerte el héroe y salvar al mundo lo hubieras dicho antes. No obstante..." Otro de los Dan se acercó y se puso enfrente de Danny. "¿Nunca oíste del precio que pagan por hacer cosas así?" Uno de los puños del Dan que no lo sujetaba desde atrás conectó con su estómago haciéndole fallar la respiración y la estabilidad. Sin embargo Dan lo sostuvo bien, sus ojos jamás perdiendo contacto con los de Danny "Siempre terminan lastimados..." PUM, otro golpe. "Con cortes, quemaduras, arañazos..." Más golpes hicieron contacto con distintos lugares haciéndole chillar mientras su familia y amigos miraban impotentes como lo maltrataban. Cuando se detuvo, con una sonrisa demente agregó "E incluso muertos, sacrificándose por los que más quieren" Danny se puso más pálido, si es posible, de lo que estaba al entender a donde quería llegar. "Entonces, ¿Qué eliges?, ¿Tu vida o la de ellos?"

El silencio que le siguió a esa frase fue demoledor. Nunca en toda su vida pensó que de verdad debería elegir una cosa como esa. El morir no le era una idea muy agradable pero el solo pensar en los que quería muertos le era insoportable. Era clara su decisión y esta se reflejó en su expresión. "Solo promete que después los dejarás irse de aquí" Él asintió "¡No!" gritaron los demás al entender. Dan lo soltó y el niño cayó al suelo con fuerza. Ambos Dans regresaron a sus lugares en el semicírculo y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "Adiós Danny... para siempre." Ni bien terminaron de decir esto tomaron aire y cada uno de ellos liberó un poderoso lamento fantasmagórico.

Desde el suelo, Danny entendió que había llegado su fin. Que ingenuo había sido al pensar que se podría haber librado de cada obstáculo que se le presentaba y que hábil había sido su futuro para hacerle darse cuenta de ello. Abrazó cada segundo que le quedaba mientras los cuatro lamentos, presurosos, se acercaban. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver la cara de sus seres queridos al verlo morir. Escuchó que alguien decía algo pero no sabia quién ni qué y luego fue seguido por unos gritos sobrecogidos y aterrados "**¡¿Qué?!** ¡Nooo...!" El aire se rasgó en gritos de dolor y luego no pudo recordar más nada. Solo una nube negra sobre los ojos, sumiéndole en la más profunda oscuridad.

_

* * *

_

(1)

: En muchas de las historias en ingles, la sonrisa de Dan siempre es comparada con este gato y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. XD Para quienes no lo sepan es el gato misterioso de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Ahhh, que alivio por fin terminar el cáp. El último viene dentro de dos semanas más o menos porque me voy de campamento a Bariloche (SII, Bariló, Bariló!!)

Gracias por haberlo leído y saludos a los lectores!!

With love,

Lady Canu :)


	6. Chapter 6: The awakening

Hola!! Con gran placer les presento el último capítulo de mi primera historia. Solo los voy a demorar para dar mis usuales agradecimientos a Ghost Steve y a saQhra por se mis incondicionales a lo largo de toda la historia (Snif, los quiero chicos) y por supuesto atodos los que la leyeron y la hicieron parte de sus favoritos. :) Pero ya está, no más tardanzas y los dejo con el capítulo...

Disclaimer: No tengo ni idea que escribir aquí. ¿Creen que alguien a quien no se le ocurre una simple alerta de derechos puede crear un programa como es Danny Phantom? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! XP

**

* * *

**

Do you really wanna know?

_Capitulo 6: The awakening_

_¿Qué-qué pasa?_ Oyó Danny que decía una voz. _Detenlo, detenlo ya. _No entendía lo que sucedía pero de repente sentía la terrible necesidad de ayudar a esa persona. _Duele, por favor, basta._ Intentó levantarse pero algo muy pesado lo mantenía en el suelo. _¡Ayúdenme! _Danny también gritó lo mismo. De repente sentía todo su cuerpocomo si estuviera en llamas. Entonces entendió quién era el que había estado gritando. Era él mismo.

Danny abrió los ojos y por un segundo se preguntó donde estaba. La cabeza parecía estársele a punto de estallar. Encontró lo que lo estaba sujetando al suelo. Parecía un pedazo de piedra. Uno bastante grande. Al preguntarse de donde podría haber provenido, reparó en el enorme agujero que había en la pared más cercana a él. Detrás se podía ver la habitación contigua. _¡Ahá! De ahí vino._ Pensó con una débil sonrisa. No entendía porqué estaba bromeando en ese momento pero le ayudó a calmarse.

Lamentablemente, ese lapso de tranquilidad le duró poco tiempo. Todos sus recuerdos del día aparecieron con vertiginosa rapidez y eso, además de marearlo aún más, lo paralizó del pánico. _Muerto, estoy muerto. _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de comprensión. Podía recordar perfectamente como la gran marea de lamentos fantasmagóricos se acercaba a él impaciente. Era imposible que los hubiera esquivado. El miedo le hizo querer correr pero al estar atrapado debajo de la roca, el movimiento le hizo proferir un gran quejido. _Muerto, no puedo estar... MUERTO. _Danny volvió a gritar, liberando así su frustración. Cuando terminó se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, su llanto se había cortado, al darse cuenta de unos detalles que antes no había notado. Primero: su familia. Debía saber si estaban bien. Con un enorme esfuerzo logró levantar la estructura unos centímetros, los suficientes para salir, y la dejó caer con un gran estrépito. Con un gran alivio se dio cuenta que sus piernas no estaban rotas. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo estaba pero aún así se sentía drenado de energías y eso era lo segundo extraño que había notado.

Lo tercero realmente lo desconcertó y amenazó con deprimirlo. No había nadie más en el lugar, sólo él. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera, afortunadamente, el monstruo que era Dan. ¿_Él les habrá hecho algo? Oh no, por favor no..._ Intentó salir del castillo utilizando la intangibilidad pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para responderle bien. Había levantado la piedra gracias a su fuerza pero sus poderes requerían mucha más concentración, cosa que en ese momento Danny no tenía. Resultado: un gran golpe contra el muro de concreto.

Unos cuantos quejidos e insultos después Danny se sentó con el ánimo derrotado. Estaba solo, todos habían desaparecido y estaba aparentemente...eh...muerto. El solo pensarlo le parecía insoportable. Una gran tristeza amenazaba con ahogarlo y una súbita rabia respondió ante esa reacción. ¿Por qué lloraba como una niñita y no hacía algo? Descargó toda su furia conectando un puño contra la pared y tal vez no fue la idea más inteligente porque luego comenzó a dolerle muchísimo; parecía roto. Sin embargo al ver su mano, no pudo evitar notar algo que lo desconcertó profundamente. Unas finas líneas rojas y verdes fluían a lo largo de su palma desde sus nudillos. Acaso eso era ¿sangre?

Danny no lo pudo evitar, ignorando el dolor de su mano, se largó a reír como lunático. Ya había olvidado todo lo anterior. Lo único que cabía en su pensamiento era un: _No me morí... _"¿Escucharon? ¡No estoy muerto!" gritó con voz alegre. El eco repiqueteó unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Se levantó, su corazón bombeando ruidosamente contra sus oídos a causa de su emoción y corrió alegremente por la habitación como buscando algo. "Mami...Papi...No estoy muerto...Hay sangre...Vuelvan..." Su expresión de alivio se desvaneció de su rostro. De repente dejó de correr. "¿Sam, Tuck, Dani, Jazz?" Solo el silencio fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo pudo distinguir un movimiento atrás suyo y se dio vuelta. Lamentó haberlo hecho.

Una figura mucho más alta que él, con flamas en lugar cabello, ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre, de un pálido tono azulado y con una sonrisa sádica que revelaba cada uno de sus colmillos, lo observaba palidecer y quedarse sin habla. O casi.

"¿D-dónde es-tán mis amigos? ¿Dónde e-está mi familia?" Logró formular a pesar de la aspereza de su voz.

Para su asombro, Dan levantó las cejas en un gesto burlón pero su voz también estaba mezclada con desconcierto. "No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando"

_Mentiroso, él lo sabe_. "Claro que lo sabes. No mientas" replicó con furia.

Ya no había rastros de burla en su rostro, sólo confusión. "¿Por qué debería saber yo algo que tú no sabes?"

Eso lo sacó de balance. _¿Qué? _"¿De qué rayos estas hablando? ¡Tú te los llevaste!"

Dan se le quedó mirando un rato sin decir nada y entendió de repente lo que sucedía. Un gesto burlón apareció de nuevo en su rostro. "Tú crees que yo... ¿Que yo me los llevé?" Se rió. "Lo siento niño te estás equivocando de persona. Pero si quieres que lo haga... con gusto lo haré" Observó que Danny parecía muy confundido y decidió explicarle lo que ocurría. No obstante, lo haría a su manera. A su retorcida manera. Dan le sonrió.

De repente el castillo de Clockwork se desvaneció y aparecieron en medio de las calles de Amity Park. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza después de reponerse del shock del haberse aparecido de golpe allí fue correr, lo más lejos de Dan mejor. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo y era que no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, Sam y Tucker caminaban ignorantes al hecho que Dan se preparaba para atacarlos. Danny intentó prevenirlos gritando sus nombres pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho. Ni lo habían escuchado pesar de estar apenas a unos metros de ellos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no reaccionan?" se decía en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que el fantasma no lo escuchara. Lamentablemente sí lo hizo.

"¿Todavía no lo entendiste? ¿Qué no te dio una pista el qué acabamos de aparecernos de un lugar a otro cuando hacía menos de cinco minutos no podías salir por tu cuenta?" le contestó con un tono sardónico. Danny lo miró y se quedó pensando.

_A ver, recapitulemos. Me despierto, no hay nadie y de repente aparece él. Cosa que no tiene sentido por que no había manera de entrar o salir. Pero tampoco tiene sentido el como aparecimos aquí y mucho menos que mis amigos no me puedan escuchar..._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Dan preparaba un rayo contra Sam y Tucker. ¡Tenía que impedirlo!

Rápidamente se colocó en el medio, entre sus amigos y el rayo que estaba a punto de dispararse. Intentó crear un escudo pero no pudo. Eso lo congeló en el lugar. No tendría más opción que recibir el impacto de frente y cerró los ojos. Oyó como Dan liberaba el rayo y abriendo un poco un ojo pudo ver como asombrosamente pasaba limpiamente a través de su cuerpo y seguía su curso. Impactó creando una gran onda expansiva que lo tiró para un costado pero él estaba demasiado shockeado para sentirlo. _¿Cómo...Cómo..?.Esto no puede ser real_.

Dan se rió ante la cara de horror y aturdimiento de Danny. "El cómo no sería fácil de explicar para mí pero para ti solo sería cuestión de atar cabos" le dijo como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

Danny seguía sin reaccionar, su único pensamiento: _Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando, no, no... _

Dan lo miró con hastío. "¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? ¿Crees que negarlo ayuda?"

El joven lo miró sorprendido. "Puedes escuchar todo lo que pienso?" _Bien, eso no es normal._

Dan no pudo evitar reírse ante ese pensamiento. "Para mí si lo es. Todo lo que hago depende de tus pensamientos" Suspiró con resignación ante la cara todavía confundida de Danny. Mejor lo contaba todo de una vez, ya se estaba cansando. "Todo esto no es real, ¿Entiendes? Todo está en tu cabeza. Tú nunca te despertaste, solo creíste que sí. Es por eso que pudimos transportarnos de un lado para otro sin volar. Ellos" dijo señalando a los restos humeantes de Sam y Tucker. "en realidad no son los verdaderos, ni yo tampoco. Somos recuerdos tuyos. Solo que yo tengo una función. Yo soy el causante de tus pesadillas."

Danny lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Todo tenía un poco más de sentido pero había algo que todavía le incomodaba. "¿Cómo es que terminé atrapado en mi propia mente?" Ahora entendía porqué no podía salir del castillo y porqué había sido el dolor de su mano, todo era un juego de su mente.

"¿Qué personas conoces que pueden estar en esa situación?"

"Están los locos..." Abrió mucho los ojos "¿No estaré loco? ¿No es cierto?"

Dan sonrió pero le dijo "No. Solo en un coma muy profundo."

Justo en ese instante se escuchó una voz que aunque sonaba medio distorsionada se oía claramente. **"¡Danny!" **Era conocida pero no podía decir de donde. Miro a Dan y lo vio serio. "Es hora" dijo simplemente antes de tomarle del brazo y aparecerse en el castillo otra vez.

"¿Hora de qué?" Allí los gritos se escuchaban más claros, más seguidos y de diferentes personas. **"¡Danny!" "Tranquilo todo va a estar bien"**

Dan no contestó y solo se quedó mirando donde estaba el enorme agujero causado por el derrumbe de la pared. Ahora estaba brillando con un inmaculado blanco y de allí era donde parecían provenir los gritos. Tiró más del brazo de Danny acercándolo al agujero y con una sonrisa misteriosa le dijo "Hora de despertar", antes de lanzarlo al portal y que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

(Danny PoV)

Una extraña sensación se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Era una mezcla de agotamiento y un dolor que no parecía venir de un lugar en particular. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba para que no me moviera pero el no saber donde estaba me asustaba. Tenía los párpados abiertos pero aún así mi visión era muy brumosa y solo distinguí figuras. "Es solo una pesadilla Danny, no es real cariño" oí que se dirigían a mí. Su voz parecía entrecortada y emocionada. Traté de enfocar a la persona y así pude ver que tenía cabello rojo.

"Mpmh" intenté hablar pero solo salieron incoherencias. Un gran movimiento ocurrió alrededor mío y supe que había más gente. Empezaron a hablar entre sí muy emocionados.

"Danny... ¿Puedes oírnos?" preguntó uno. Esperen un segundo ese era... "¿Papá?"

Logré esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y mamá (porque estaba seguro que era ella) me abrazó fuertemente. "Mi bebé. Estás bien ahora. Estás en el hospital" me dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ahora podía ver todo claramente. Alrededor mío estaban mis padres, mi hermana que me sonreía, Tuck con su eterno PDA, Sam con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas pero una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Dani que estaba en la cabecera de la cama mirándome con un gran alivio.

"Oh Danny, creí..." me dijo mi prima´. "Tuve tanto miedo. Estuviste dormido durante un mes"

"Pero, ¿Qué pasó?" dije con la voz rasposa por la falta de uso y la sorpresa.

"Nadie lo sabe. En un segundo se te estaban acercando los lamentos y al otro ya estabas a unos tres metros y Dan estaba en tu lugar. Él recibió el impacto. Pero nadie sabe como es posible que eso pasara" dijo Tuck levantando los hombros.

-0-

(Todos Pov)

Sin embargo Danny no escuchó lo último porque algo capturó su atención. La forma de un fantasma que los observaba entre las sombras. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención era que su figura ¿Cambiaba? Y también lo hacía la vara que sostenía. El fantasma le sonrió de una forma misteriosa al verse descubierto. Danny también sonrió. "Clockwork" dijo simplemente. Ya todo tenía sentido.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron todos sin comprender

"Clockwork" volvió a repetir y esta vez el fantasma encapuchado salió de las sombras riéndose.

"En efecto mi querido muchacho, es mi culpa ese pequeño detalle" Observando las expresiones de estupefacción de los demás decidió explicarse. "Verán está el hecho de que yo sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir..." Sin embargo fue interrumpido por una muy enojada Maddie.

"¿Sabías que Dan se iba a escapar y todo lo que le seguía a eso? ¡¿Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?!" le gritó indignada. Los demás también lo miraban de la misma manera.

Clockwork no dijo nada más, sabía que si lo hacía significaría confesar que de hecho había sido él quien lo había liberado. ¿Es que esos humanos no entendían que lo había hecho por el bien de todos?

"Tranquila mamá, Clockwork sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá no había otra manera" le dijo calmadamente pero al mismo tiempo le lanzó una mirada rogándole que todo lo que había dicho fuera cierto.

El amo del tiempo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Te aseguro Danny que hice todo lo posible para que las cosas terminaran de la mejor manera. Aún así no es sencillo manipular el tiempo y el espacio sin quebrar el delicado equilibrio en el que están calibrados. Sin contar que de hecho no tendría que haber intervenido en nada pues lo tengo terminantemente prohibido, como los observadores tan amablemente me lo recordaron de nuevo."

Hizo un gesto de tedio y siguió hablando. "Bien, como decía, al haber tantas posibilidades y cada acción podía cambiar a la siguiente, decidí mover mis fichas para cambiar el plan de Dan por completo. Decidí poner al esos chicos jugando a las escondidas por el lugar donde Dani pasaría volando un día, para que a ella le dieran ganas de jugar con Danny y de esa manera ella estuviera con ustedes en mi castillo. Dan intentó hacer lo que yo y controlar su entorno para que su plan funcionara pero al no conocer bien el funcionamiento del portal, (al que se tardan años para entender) no pudo prever que Dani aparecería, lo que desencadenó que empezara a improvisar y (aunque admitamos que también podría haber ganado) lo llevara al punto que utilizara toda su energía para destruir a alguien. Eso me dio la pauta para actuar y cambiar de lugares a los involucrados, lo que provocó su destrucción. Créanme, no podría haber hecho más aunque hubiera querido sin destruir el espacio temporal."

Danny, aunque estaba débil, le dijo gracias entre los brazos de su madre. Él lo saludó, le deseó suerte y con un movimiento de su báculo desapareció, dejando detrás de si un profundo silencio. Jack decidió romperlo.

"Así que... ese es Clockwork."

"Si" contestaron Danny, Sam y Tucker. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo así que el oji-azul prefirió cambiar de tema.

"Y... ¿Cómo es que terminé en coma si los lamentos no me dieron?

Esta vez fue Sam la que contestó. "Te encontramos desmayado y debajo de un pedazo enorme de escombro. Salimos..." Pero no pudo continuar hablando ante el ataque de risa que le dio a Danny.

"Eso lo explica todo." y siguió riéndose. Todos se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

_Oh por dios, ¿Es que no se podía bromear un poco? Después de todo...Ahora todo está bien._

**Fin**

* * *

Buaaaaaaa!! Me tengo que despedir por ahora de todos ustedes TTOTT Espero que nos veamos otra vez en otra ocasión y otra historia )

No olviden que aún que se haya terminado pueden seguir dejando mensajitos hasta hartarse

Besos y abrazos a todos!!

With love

Lady Canu


End file.
